Pipelined analog-to-digital converters (“ADCs”) are used in various integrated circuits to converter analog signals to digital signals that may be further processed by digital circuitry. For example, pipelined ADCs may be implemented in charge-coupled device (“CCD”) imaging, ultrasonic medical imaging, digital receivers, base stations, digital video, cable modems and Ethernet, to name a few possible applications. Proper calibration of pipelined ADCs is important to proper functioning of the ADC and the rest of the integrated circuit that further processes the digital output of the ADC.